1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scissors and more particularly to scissors used for gardening, cloth cutting, etc. and designed to rotatably engage a backing blade with a cutting blade by means of a center bolt.
2. Prior Art
In prior art scissors, one of the two blades that comes into contact with the nut is fastened by a fit insertion or screwing to the end of the center bolt in such a manner that the blade does not slide or rotate relative to the center bolt in order to prevent the loosing of the ceter bolt during use. The other one of the two blades that is located on the base side of the center bolt slidingly contacts the center bolt so that the tightness between the center bolt and the blade does not easily loosen.
In the construction above, the dimensions of the shank holes of the blades constituting the scissors and the center bolt that is inserted into the shank hole and rotatably join the blades are arranged to be such that the diameter of the center bolt is slightly smaller than the diameter of the shank hole to facilitate the insertion of the center bolt into the shank hole and with this fitting tolerance the center bolt can be easily inserted into the shank hole. However, because of this fitting tolerance, the scissors are bound from the beginning to have a backlash in the direction of the diameter of the center bolt to thereby give an unpleasant feeling to the user. Also, since the blade coming into contact with the head portion of the center bolt is in constant friction with the center bolt by sliding against it during the long period of use, a gap develops as a result of wear in this sliding contact portion with the result that backlash is caused in the axial direction of the center bolt. Consequently, there is an accompanying disadvantage in that unless the scissors are lubricated all the time, the frictional resistance gets higher thereby quickening the wear and rust forms to thereby hinder smooth operation.